


Millions

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin is a big sap, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Nori has freckles, Stars, just soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: It reminded him of the night sky, not that he was much of a stargazer himself. Sometimes it was just nice to look up to try and see constellations that he'd only ever heard of.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Millions

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but please enjoy this little drabble I sleepily wrote at 1 am.

———————————————

There must have been _millions_ of them. 

The smallest of spots scattered across Nori's back and along his shoulders. Dwalin didn't ever notice them too much until now, lying with Nori's back to his chest, their legs clumsily tangled together after a more than tiresome afternoon.

Call it perfect placement, but Dwalin's window opened just enough to let the light of the moon spill over them and create gentle shadows over the sheets. 

Nori made a content noise, Dwalin's arm sliding underneath and around him to stop him from rolling away. Not that Nori even _wanted_ to roll away with the way Dwalin held him.

Dwalin's lips dragged over the various little white scars that littered his little thief's back. As many as there were, he could tell they never cut deep enough to cause more damage than a little split skin and blood loss. Still, the image of Nori showing up with a fresh set of them wasn't one Dwalin wanted to imagine often. Or at all, as much as he annoyed him.

Nori squirmed, laughing quietly into the dark of the room as he felt Dwalin's beard tickle him. 

"What in Mahal's name are you _doing_?" He asked, turning his head so that he could catch Dwalin from the corner of his eye.

"I…" Dwalin huffed. "Kissing you. Don't like it?"

"Tickles," he said simply, the smile prominent in his voice. 

Dwalin chuckled in response, kissing the edge of Nori's shoulder before sighing through his nose. His eyes traced the spots carefully, almost as if nothing else around them mattered. 

It reminded him of the night sky, not that he was much of a stargazer himself. Sometimes it was just nice to look up to try and see constellations that he'd only ever heard of. 

Dwalin's finger brushed at Nori's skin, drawing shapes and lines and miniature pictures on his shoulder using the freckles as his guides.

"Nori," Dwalin finally spoke, quiet and soft, but still as fascinated in Nori's freckles as he'd been this entire time.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding sleepier than before, but still attentive. Having all of Dwalin's attention on him — any part of him — made his heart race. The gentle breathing and intimacy of it all was overwhelming but wanted. Needed.

"You've got the stars on your shoulders."

A laugh.

"Did you know that?" 

"You're such an old sap, Dwalin. Did you know _that_?"

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
